Mr Wrong and Mr Right Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by TheCreamBucket
Summary: "Monogamy isn't a fucking challenge! How hard is it to be faithful to the one person you're supposed to trust the most?" Ana had never let anyone get as close as she let him get. Christian's torn as to how to go about wooing a woman who's never even experienced an orgasm let alone BDSM. "Love's for fools." Elena said but Christian must be a damn fool to want more with a hurt woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get into this story I'd like to welcome you all and thank you for giving this story a try. Hopefully you enjoy it, I came up with it 2 days ago in my wordpad and decided to see if anyone would like me to continue it on Fanfic. If this story receives 25 reviews for this chapter I will continue it. I'm planning on making this story 20-22 chapters.**

* * *

"What is the name of that store you bought that bracelet from Kate?" I ask, as I walk into the living room to see her lounging on my sofa.

"Pandora?" Kate says. I plop down beside her and steal some of the popcorn from her bowl.

"With the charms? I want to get a new charm bracelet for Daddy." I shove the popcorn in my mouth, giggling as she cringes.

"First off gross, second do men even wear charm bracelets?" Kate questions, as she scrolls down the Netflix list and puts on some baking show called 'Nailed It'.

"I don't know, but i'm sure he'll wear it." I shrug. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner at Elliot's parents?"

"About that..." Kate smiles, slyly. I roll my eyes, knowing she's up to something.

"What do you want Blondie?" As I lick the cheese powder residue from my fingers.

"I asked Elliot if it would be ok if you came." Kate's mouth twitches. "Please!"

"Why do you always wait to ask me for favors at the last minute." I sigh.

"Well it's not like you need to impress anyone. I'm the one they're going to be judging and scrutinizing." Kate sighs. I know this is all new for her, she's never met the parents of someone she's been involved with before.

"Lucky you." I quip, giving her a teasing smirk. She slaps my arm and I hiss. "Ow, Kate!"

"You're so lucky I love you." I add, as I get up and head for my room to find something to wear.

A few hours later, three to be exact we're in Elliot's truck and I'm in awe at the estate in front of us. I know the Grey's are rich but this place is massive.

As we get out of the truck, I notice an Audi SUV stop by Elliot's truck as we head for the steps. A quick glance and I notice Taylor getting out of the front seat and opening the back door.

"Hi, Uncle Jay!" I say, as I walk over to him.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" He says, hugging me. "I didn't know you knew the Grey's."

"I don't, Kate's dating Elliot and asked me to tag along for moral support." I joke. I hear a throat clear and look beyond Taylor to see his boss. The man could be a Greek God the way he looks. I'd seen him at my graduation when he handed me my degree.

"Mr. Grey, this is Anastasia-" Taylor's cut off by him as he gives me a breathtaking smile.

"Steele. I remember from WSU. Call me Christian." He says, shaking my hand. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Uh, you too." I blush, who'd of thought he'd remember me.

"Ana!" Kate shouts as she waits by the door that's now open.

"I should..." I gesture to the door and Christian nods, following me.

"Hey Banana, what do you think of Mr. Mega Mogul." Elliot jokes.

"Fuck off Lelliot." Christian scoffs.

"This place is breathtaking." I whisper.

"Thank you, it's the first thing I thought when Carrick and I had it built and did our first walk through." Mrs. Grey says, as she greets everyone.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Katherine Kavanagh and her best friend Anastasia Steele." Elliot introduces us. I watch as Mrs. Grey gives Kate a tentative smile and a handshake.

"Please, call me Grace." She says, as she gives me a handshake as well. I wouldn't expect a hug, but I'd of thought Kate would have gotten one considering Elliot says his mother is a very affectionate person.

Kate and I share looks but say nothing as Grace hugs her sons, and leads us to the dining room. I see who I know could only be Carrick, and Elliot's sister Mia according to the brief info Kate gave me.

"Carrick, this is Elliot's date Katherine Kavanagh and her best friend Anastasia Steele." Grace says and I have to force myself not to snort at her demotion of Kate's place in Elliot's life.

Kate frowns as she narrows her eyes on Grace. What the fuck is going on? According to Elliot his family are generous, kindhearted people. But so far Grace has been very aloof.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Carrick as Grace has said." Carrick gives Kate a hug before, hugging me and my mind instantly conjures up thoughts of it being opposites day.

"I'm Mia." The woman says, her hair is blond but her roots are dark. I narrow my eyes at her as I feel a sense of familiarity with her.

"Kate." Kate says, as Mia gives her a hug. I tilt my head as I see a familiar necklace on her neck and I cringe in memory of why she's so familiar.

"Ana..." Mia says, moving to hug me. My eyes narrow as I see a slight swell in her stomach but I give her my bitch brow freezing her in her steps.

"Amelia..." I say coldly.

"Wait... Amelia?" Kate gasps, looking from me to Mia. She knows exactly who the little snake is in front of me. "I thought your name was Mia."

"Mia's her nickname, Amelia's her actual name." Elliot fills in.

"Why don't we all have a seat." Grace announces. I take a seat beside Kate who's seated beside Elliot, sitting across from Christian and Mia as Carrick and Grace take their seats at the heads of the table.

"So how do you two know each other?" Elliot questions, ever the curious being he is.

"Well... Uh-" Mia stammers, but gets cut off as Ethan rushes into the dining room.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He says, panting.

"It's fine, Ethan. I'm glad you could make it." Carrick greets.

"Ana..." Ethan gasps, his eyes wide in surprise. "What... Uh what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner." Kate deadpans, scowling at her brother. They haven't talked in a while because of what happened a few months ago, not that I encouraged it as much as I hated him he was her brother.

"I can't believe you're actually still with her." I scoff, a bitter laugh coming out as I swallow.

"Ana-" I cut him off.

"Congratulations." I say, nodding my head towards Mia. I look towards Grace and Carrick who both look confused. "Thanks for having me, but I need to go."

I excuse myself, making a hasty retreat. A firm hand grasps my wrist, turning me. I glare at Ethan.

"Let go." I hiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He pleads for what I don't care to know.

"So let me get this straight." I laugh humorlessly. "You slept with that renowned whore for months! Lied to my face while fucking her behind my back and now she's pregnant and all of a sudden you didn't mean to hurt me."

A few gasps tear through the room, as my words wash over everyone. Mia says nothing as she scowls at me.

"As a guest in this home you will not disrespect my daughter." Grace says and I scoff.

"I'm not going to be a guest for long and I'll be damned if that backstabbing whore recieves any respect from me." I say not caring who was offended, hurt or angered by my words. I was pissed.

"Ana..." Kate's eyes widened.

"You should probably test that kid when it's born, considering her flock of partners while you thought she was all yours." I snort. Mia screeches. "Oops, was it a secret?"

I twist my arm out of his hold and storm out of the house. Sighing as I realize Elliot was my ride. I take out my phone to order an Uber.

"I figured you could use a ride." I hear Christian says as he comes to stand beside me.

"You're offering me a ride after I 'disrespected' your sister?" I snort. This whole family was a joke, from Grace's obvious instant downplay on Kate to Mia's presence all the way to Christian now wanting to help me.

"If what was said is true, which by how my sister reacted I would assume so. Your behavior was quite understandable." He shakes his head. "If I were in the presence of a cheating philanderer who had done me wrong I would have been much worse believe me. I believe in monogamy and trust."

"Guess your sister missed out on that common decency lesson." I shrug. I lock my phone and place it back into my purse, figuring since he's offering I may as well take him up on it. Besides Taylor works for him so he can't be too horrible.

"She must have..." He hums to himself, gesturing for us to head to the Audi. "When she first brought Ethan around I instantly disliked him. There was something about him that I didn't trust but it's her life I know nothing good comes from trying to stop Mia from doing stupid shit."

"We were friends you know." I bite my lip as he opens the door for me and I slide in. He follows suit and tells Taylor to drop me off first.

"Really?" He's genuinely shocked. "You and Mia are so different... Well so are you and Katherine..."

"Yeah... I met her at this baked goods expo and she seemed nervous as hell. She wanted to open her own bakery but after a short conversation I was sure it would have flopped." I shrug.

"Ah... Amelia's Sweet." He chuckles. "She tried to make me invest in her business, well more like fork over the money without a proper business plan or basic knowledge. It's obvious that I refused."

"I was shocked when she invited me to a recently closed shop and told me she bought it." I scoff. "She wanted me to be a baker there for her, as if I would. She didn't have the basic understanding of how to run a business and it would have been a conflict of interest considering I own my own bakeries."

"You do?" He raises a brow.

"Yes. Steele's Confections and Publications." I say, proud of my business. It wasn't easy to start and even harder to get people to invest but I worked hard for years to get to the point where I am now.

"Ah, so you're the publishing house that took SIP off the map." He smirks. "I've actually tried to buy into your business quite a few times but always got the run around each time. I thought a publishing office paired with a sweets cafe where people could enjoy a book and a sweet was a good idea and it seemed quite lucrative. You just hit your 9 million mark."

"Thank you." I smile. "I first got the idea when I was just 13, I loved to read and often found myself lost in the world of fiction. The library was my safe space, but unfortunately it didn't allow eating or drinking there and everyone knows a nice sweet snack and a cup of tea is perfect while reading a nice book."

"I'm sure it is." His eyes twinkle as he listens. "I remember in my research that you started SCP three years ago? You were what 18-19?"

"Yes 19, I worked my ass off after school and during the summers to save up enough money to start my business. It was hard at first no one wanted to sign to a teenager but as soon as they saw my vision and actions, it became easier." I admit. "There are some people who tend to disrespect me because they think I'm too young for the industry but I tend to let my actions and success make them bite their tongues and have a slice of humble pie."

"I never knew you owned SCP. In my research report it never stated a gender, nor an age. Anyone who'd had contact with you and your company never spoke up, I'm assuming you made them sign NDA's?" Christian brows furrow.

"Yes. Anyone that I or my company deals with whether potential client, investor or employees must sign an NDA. I don't like my business being spread and I also hate the idea of having to get security. Uncle Jay and Daddy seem to think I'll need a CPO sooner than later as my company is quickly growing and gaining attention from the media."

I catch Taylor's sly smile in the mirror. He's been telling me about men he knows who he and Daddy could trust with my life but so far I hadn't given an answer.

"They're right." Christian nods. "Security is very important, I was too naive in the beginning of GEH to accept the fact that I needed protection. I nearly lost my life in a hostage situation when I fired an employee."

"What happened?" I ask. I clear my throat realizing it's a personal question. "If you don't mind me asking."

"The employee was trading inside information and cost me a multi million dollar deal. 15 Million dollars to be exact, its safe to say I was pissed. I fired him and blacklisted him from the West and East coast business community he could barely find a janitor's position after I was done with him."

"I was out with Elliot, he was drunk at some bar and drunk dialed me so I went out to get him when we were ambushed in the parking lot. The man was inebriated and could barely manage the gun, Elliot and I rushed him and in a struggle he was shot in the back. He's paralyzed now."

"Was this covered in the news? I don't remember hearing about it." I frown.

"No, at that point the media was just gaining interest in me so I paid any witnesses off and had them sign NDA's before working with the police department to seal the report." He runs his fingers over his bottom lip in thought. "After that I started interviewing Ex Military, Marine and Navy men working in the private sector and came across Taylor."

"I'm glad you found him. He's a very loyal and protective person." I smile at Taylor.

"Me too." Christian agrees. "Ever since then I've gotten death threats, kidnap threats and several failed plots at taking me down. Haven't had anyone get close enough to me due to Taylor and his team."

"Wow." I breathe out. Maybe it is time for me to commit to a CPO. As much as it would be a change, I'd rather have someone covering me than end up dead because of my unwillingness to be cautious.

The conversation is cut short as Taylor enters the garage of Escala. I see Christian laugh to himself as Taylor parks in a spot filled with other Audi cars.

"You live at Escala as well?" I ask.

"Penthouse C, I live on the 30th floor." He admits.

"Ah, I live in Residence B on the 19th floor." I exit the SUV as Taylor opens the door for us before leading us to a private elevator. He heads towards the service elevator.

"So strange that we're neighbors." I giggle nervously. The guy's fucking hot, and we're going to be in an elevator alone?

As we enter the elevator, I put my key in and press the 19th floor watching as Christian does the same for his floor.

"So, uh... What do you think happened after we left?" I try to break the silence, shivering slightly as goosebumps ghost up my arms.

"Mia and Ethan most likely were grilled by my father and mother. As stiff as my mother may have seemed, she was simply unsure of Katherine. My brother has brought half a dozen girls to family dinner just this year alone. My parents are quite tired of it." Christian explains.

"So he's not as into Kate as she's into him?" I question, my teeth biting into my bottom lip in nerves.

"I'm unsure really. He seems to be more attentive and is really trying to impress her. He normally doesn't care to impress any girl he's planning on bedding. He told me he's had quite a few dates with Katherine which isn't the norm for him." Christian reassures me.

"Did.." I bite down harder on my lip in shame as I wager whether I should ask him this. "W..When did Mia bring Ethan around?"

"A little over a year ago. We were having a birthday dinner for Mia when she introduced him. She was pretty adamant about her friends not posting any pictures with Ethan saying he didn't want his father finding out he was dating a Grey." He explains.

"So they were together longer than I thought." I whisper to myself.

"It it's any consolation. I'm truly sorry for any pain my sister caused you. I know just how selfish and tactless she can be, I never would have imagined she could do something like that though." He seems genuinely disappointed.

"You have no reason to apologize, you weren't the one who befriended me and you sure as hell weren't the one in a relationship with me." I sigh as the elevator stops on my floor in my private vestibule.

"Thank you for giving me a ride." I say and lean upwards to kiss his cheek, blushing as he stiffens and his eyes darken.

"You're very welcome." He stares at me with a look of pure wonder?

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed my newest idea. I honestly love where this story is heading in my head**_

_**and believe you all will enjoy it as well. I'm sick of the same old **_

_**same old. I want to try something different for myself. This is an HEA but be warned **_

_**there will be some main character deaths none of which include Christian and Ana. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Today's starting off as a trying day. I barely slept last night, dreams of Ethan, Mia and their unborn child plagued my mind. Then to top that off my COO Jose Rodriguez called out sick so I now have to not only take over a meeting he was running point on but I also have to meet with Elliot about my father's house renovation.

An exasperated sigh escapes my throat as I weave my way through traffic and make my way to the office. I grumble as I recall having to skip breakfast to make it in time for Jose's meeting. As much as I hate coffee the caffeine would do me great right about now considering I had less than 3 hours of sleep to work with.

I park in my designated spot and make my way towards my private elevator. Pressing the 7th floor which is the top floor where my office, Jose's office, a vacant office, the break room and reception area all reside. I smile as I see Hannah at her desk, she moves around the desk with an iPad and iPencil and follows me to my office. I place my trench coat on my coat rack and place my purse on the side of my desk as I take my seat.

"Good morning Ana." Hannah says with a smile. She's earned the right to call me by my first name when we're alone but when others are around she knows to call me by my last name. She's the only employee besides Jose who has the privilege of calling me by my first name. I have to keep the professionalism because a lot of people tend to feel like they can walk all over me because of my youth.

"Morning." I nod as I take up the cup of tea she's left for me and take an unattractive chug, hoping to give myself some kind of energy boost but knowing it's not gonna happen without coffee. "Could you please order me a caramel macchiato and a banana nut muffin?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She says, as she fiddles with her iPad. All major secretaries have a direct line to the cafe downstairs, it makes life so much easier having the cafe not only do we have sweets but quite a few lunch and dinner options for all day choices. Not everyone's a sweets lover, some are spice addicts, others are savory lovers and few are bitter lovers.

"Has Ms. Anders arrived as of yet?" I ask, as I open up my laptop and sign into my account and check over my schedule to see a meeting with one Susannah Anders, followed back to back as a working lunch meeting with Elliot Grey.

"No. I gave a courtesy call to let her know she has 15 minutes to be here before her meeting is canceled." Hannah says as she looks me in the eye. I nod. "Mr. Elliot Grey emailed and said he would be providing lunch and you would be fine with it."

"Yes, that's more than ok. Make sure to have my standing lunch order just in case." My apple watch beeps with an email and I open it, raising a brow as I skim it over, realizing it's Christian.

"Hannah you may go, please show Ms. Anders in right away if she reaches before her time runs out. I'd like to get this meeting out of my way and work on my plans before Elliot arrives." I dismiss her, before turning my attention back to Christian.

* * *

**Date: **May 9, 2018 08:35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

As disconcerting as last night was, I enjoyed talking with you.

I haven't been able to talk with someone so freely in a long while, if ever.

Again I am truly sorry for last night's events, I hope Mia's mistakes aren't casted my way.

I would love to take you out to dinner if you'd be willing to accommodate me.

Christian Grey

Intrigued & Genuine CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I giggle as I read the email, knowing he most likely got his security team to find my email so he could contact me. I bite my lip as I think of his offer of dinner. Was he interested in friendship? I think that's just about as much as I could commit to at this moment.

Just as I'm about to respond a throat clearing captures my attention. I see a brunette with soft brown-almost brandy colored eyes. She's dressed in a leather jumpsuit, black stilettos and a matching blazer. I look to my watch to see she's 14 minutes and 56 seconds late. She almost didn't make it.

"Ms. Anders." I say, standing as she approaches my desk.

Just as I'm about to shake her hand, she pulls me into a hug and kisses both my cheeks. I give her a surprised look as she giggles and takes a seat. I study her for a moment noticing she exudes a level of confidence I've seen amongst many. I click on an email from Jose with the notes he made on her book, as I skim through it I realize her book's a tell all. I can clearly see how the editors sent it up the chain of command. I frown as I see key words like NDA, Enigmatic billionaire, BDSM, Sub Club and in bold letters Lawsuit waiting to happen.

"Hello, Ms. Steele. Thank you for meeting with me." She smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes. I take the last swig of my tea before focusing on the task at hand.

"Yes well, Mr. Rodriguez called out sick and with the uniqueness of this situation he deemed it worthy of my time." I say, narrowing my eyes at her. I'd seen her type of female before, thinking they could come to my establishment with some seedy sordid tale of bullshit and scorned lover vendetta's. I have never and will never be interested with publishing that kind of foolery.

"Right, I just know my book is best sellers list worthy. I'm sure everyone will be on the edge of their seat wondering which big wig I'm talking about." She smirks, as she flips her hair over her shoulder. I hold back the bark of laughter that's itching to come out as I realize she thinks I'm actually going to sign her. I've never signed someone with this kind of book before and if she'd done her research she'd know that. Either she thinks she can change my mind or she didn't even educate herself on SCP.

"Look Ms. Anders. I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news but my business has never published a tell all book before, I'm not in anyway shape or form interested in that section of writing. I believe this story is quite honestly a gross invasion of privacy on the part of your so called 'Master' it says you signed an NDA while that doesn't stop you from speaking out about your experience as fiction. It's quite clear to me, and I'm sure anyone who would read this book that's it's actually true and an expose. It wouldn't take much for someone to think they know who you're speaking of and cause a scandal for that person whether that person was your master or not it would surely cause a PR nightmare." I give her my no nonsense tone and watch as her eyes darken with every word that leaves my mouth.

"It's purely fiction!" She shouts. "I thought of it myself and worked really hard on it."

"You aren't here to argue your case. You're here to be made aware that this business will not be going into business with you. I would also like to make it abundantly clear that should you move forward with publishing this _fiction _story on your own because believe me when I say no one with a brain in this industry will _ever_ risk the backlash, lawsuit or scandal. You will be targeted by your _Master_ who as you've stated has unlimited funds, vast connections and endless lawyers. He _will_ ruin you. I caution you to rethink self publishing this work of libel." I state.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" She stands, raising her voice. I roll my eyes as I've come across plenty of rage filled potential clients. She obviously thinks she can intimidate me into changing my mind. "Your little publishing company won't succeed without my book. It's sure to raise a shit storm of sales and social media attention. You're making a big mistake!"

"I'm Anastasia Steele as you well know and my so called _little publishing company_ will do just as great as it's been doing without the trash you're selling." I snort. "Have a nice day and don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

She scowls as her fists clench at her side. I look beyond her to see building security approaching her. I smile as they verbally warn her to leave the premises, reminding her of the NDA she signed when she took her first meeting with one of the editors. Which only seems to anger her more as she makes a lunge for me not even making a full step before security has her hands pulled behind her back and they forcibly remove her from my office.

A young man that usually carries up my food from the bakery walks in and places my food on my desk giving me a greeting as he quickly leaves me to my work. I eat in peace as I finish up my ideas for Elliot. I've been wanting to do this for my father for the longest time. His house is quite old, he received it from his parents who had it passed down from theirs and so forth. He owned a vast amount of land that was being unoccupied while the small two bedroom house and his work shed in the back took up maybe 25% of the land.

Realizing I never quite answered Christian, I compose a quick email letting him know I'm unsure about having dinner but I'd think about it and let him know, leaving him my phone number not wanting to have to sift through my email for a personal message when it's purely for business.

* * *

After finalizing everything and getting rid of my trash, Hannah lets me know that Elliot's arrived and I tell her to send him in. I walk towards my office door as he enters with a box of pizza and a bottle of ginger ale and a plastic bag. I choke back a laugh as the meal is quite Elliot-ish.

"Hi, Elliot." I greet, giving him a hug once he's placed everything down on my coffee table in my sitting area. "Sorry about last night."

"No worries. Kate filled me in on what happened between you, Mia and Ethan as soon as we left which surprisingly wasn't long after you and Christian." He brushes my apology off, giving me a grin. "Speaking of, how'd it go with baby brother? I'm sure he was nervous as hell considering he's never been alone with a girl that wasn't family or business related."

Christian? Christian Greek God Grey? Yeah right, I highly doubt that. Considering what Kate has told me about him and what Aunt Gail and Uncle Jay said about his being a very private man it goes without saying he keeps his relationships low key which I can understand.

As much as the media hounds him it would be sheer hell if he flaunted his partners around as Elliot does according to Christian. He'd be labeled a serial play boy bachelor which could either ruin his reputation or boost it considering men today were worshiped for having multiple partners while women were shamed.

"What happened after I left?" I ask, curious. As much as I didn't like Kate alienating her brother I wouldn't mind her telling him off.

"My mother asked Mia if what you said was true and in true Mia fashion she tried to play the victim but Kate wasn't having it and told my parents that Mia not only befriended you but she stole Ethan right from under your nose. Count Ethan's performance and Mia's guilt-ridden reaction my mother tore Mia and Ethan a new one." He shrugs as he opens the pizza box revealing pepperoni with light sauce well done how I like it. I pour us both some ginger ale in the cups he brought in the plastic bag.

"My father however told Mia that she needed to take responsibility for her actions and own up to what she did. He wasn't fond of her trying to downplay what she did as if she did nothing wrong. My parents raised us to be honest, sympathetic, and moral human beings." He scarfs down his pizza, moving onto the next slice as he talks. I giggle at his bad eating manners, as I eat my slice.

"Anyway my mother is the direct result of an affair. Her father had an accident while he was young which resulted in him being sterile or so he thought. My grandmother fell pregnant and they separated for a while, they weren't broken up hadn't even uttered the words but Grandfather Trevelyan apparently got drunk and had a one night stand with some woman he picked up in a bar." Elliot takes a drink of his soda before continuing. "He decided to be truthful and tell my grandmother who was devastated but in the end chose to forgive him for the sake of their child. However she lost her baby in a car wreck that left her unable to have anymore children."

"She was depressed for a long time and even attempted suicide when the woman who Grandfather had an affair with made contact to say she was pregnant. At first my Grandfather planned on purely providing for the child but staying away Grandmother T told him he would raise his child. Mom's biological mother died in childbirth and Grandmother T and Grandfather T raised her, Grandmother T adopted her and treated her as her own." Elliot explains and my heart just about drops into my stomach as I think of all the pain she must of felt. She was undoubtedly a strong woman because I could never stay with a man who's cheated.

Ethan obviously case and point. Let alone raise his oops baby, it may sound harsh but I could never do it. I wouldn't be able to look at him or the child without remembering the betrayal. I know a child isn't to blame in that kind of situation but it doesn't take away the feelings that come with a fucked up situation like that.

As we finish our lunch, we move onto the topic we really should of been focusing on the renovation of my father's home and work shed. I wanted Elliot to completely tear the house down and rebuild it as well as the work shed. I added an inground pool since I know how much he loves to swim something I inherited from him for sure.

I also change the house from a two bedroom, one bathroom home to a four bedroom, four and a half bathroom home with an open layout so it's all one story rather than the two stories it presently is. Elliot and I decide to make him a man cave so we add a basement to the plans. As for his work shed it's being remade with a private office in the back with a space for his partner Jose Sr rather than they share a desk like before, and an updated working area.

Elliot estimates the tear down and rebuild should take as little as four months and as much as five months factoring in weather and other road blocks that may cause a delay. I squeal in thanks reminding him that my father doesn't know about the rebuild he thinks it's only a few small renovations.

I'm sure he'll love it, my father's a very humble man and rarely asks for anything but over the years I'd seen magazines and catalogs as well as overheard conversations with his buddies about his dream home and I am completely ecstatic that I can give him that. He's been an amazing father, taking me as his daughter even though I wasn't biologically his and raising me as best as he could with a self centered, harebrained woman always there to stir up trouble.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Saturday's will be my regular update schedule for this story however if I get a great reception**

**I will give you guys a faster update.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Love always **


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day of work, Kate called and asked me to meet her for dinner to talk. As tired as I am, I agreed and told her we'd have takeout at my place. I was so ready to shower, change into an oversize t-shirt and tube socks.

Jose emailed me a little after 3pm and asked how the meeting went. I gave him a word for word replay, a huge frown marring my face as he mentioned how unfair it was that he hadn't been there to dress her down a size. Jose was definitely here for going head to head with people, all our life he'd been the tough one while I was the more quiet one.

A laugh erupts as I remember one disaster client in particular that was interested in Jose, when we'd declined her book she keyed her car and nailed his tires. It was stupid that she went to those extremes but I couldn't say that I blamed her, Jose hooked up with her the night before our refusal meeting. I'm not saying what she did was right, but I could understand the emotions.

Business and pleasure surely don't go together, there's way to much at stake. People tend to not be able to separate things when it comes to hurt feelings, anger and ego. I have a strict no fraternization rule with my employees. I have no problem with friendships but when it comes to relationships of the sexual nature I am definitely not on board.

I've seen many sexual harassment suits happen out of pure spitefulness in other corporations to know that employees dating other employees is a huge no no. It's immediate grounds for dismissal, placed in bold letters in all contracts. Now when it comes to clients, I am most definitely not ok with my employees getting involved but as long as they're not in direct contact on the business side I don't mind.

I've only ever fired four people due to fraternization and I was unmoved by their pleas for a second chance. At the end of the day they chose to disregard one of the biggest rules I have, and they had to deal with the consequences. I know a lot of people would think I'm a bitch for terminating under those circumstances but I prefer to run a clean business without unnecessary drama.

* * *

As I enter my apartment, I toss my things to the side on the accent table, placing my heels on my shoe rack before heading to my bedroom. I make a quick call to a Chinese restaurant and order two servings of the chicken lo mein with a side of steamed veggies for me and a side of steamed white rice for Kate. After a quick shower, I throw on a black oversize cotton t-shirt and matching panties and socks.

It's a little after 7 when Kate finally shows up at the same time as the deliveryman. I pay him giving a generous tip, before taking the food and placing it on the kitchen island. I get out two plates, forks and cups and ask Kate to get out the pitcher of lemon water in my fridge. As we plate our food, we head over to the sofa and I turn on Hulu to see the newest season of claws.

"How are you doing?" Kate asks, breaking the silence. I figured she was just about bursting at the seams to get me to tell her how I felt about seeing Ethan and Mia together. I honestly didn't know how to feel when I thought of their impending future, I'm sure Kate was going to be getting more involved with her brother which was only right he was family but with that came getting more involved with Mia and their oncoming baby.

"I don't know." I sigh, as I play around with my food. I ate a pretty big deal of junk today which only meant I would have to spend an hour in the gym tomorrow morning to burn off the extra calories I consumed. "As angry as I was when I first saw that they were still together, I feel even worse now I guess because I know that she's carrying your niece or nephew."

"As much as I dislike Mia for what she did to you. As the mother of my niece or nephew, I can't freeze her out as I did Ethan over the last few months. As much as I hate to admit it, she's family now and I can't very well harbor ill feelings for my niece or nephews mother." Kate admits.

I'm sure I sound stupid, that's her family after all because once Mia gives birth she will forever have a place in the Kavanagh family whether she marries Ethan or not. I just can't see how Kate and I are going to do when the baby comes, considering she'll want to fulfill her aunt duties and be there for the both of them.

It's not like I could ever blame her. I in no way shape or form would ever dislike or mistreat a child, but Mia? I don't know how well our friendship will pair if Kate and she get to be buddy buddy considering what Mia did to me. It's immature probably, but if the roles were reversed Kate would have a complete bitch fit and stop talking to me. I know that in my heart, because as much as I love Kate she can be very one sided and petty.

"I don't know what to tell you." I shrug. It's the truth, I'm so torn right now because one part of me understands her but the other part of of me wants to scream. "I could never knowingly befriend someone that hurt you. It's just hurtful that you could so easily disregard everything she's done to me all because of..."

I take a deep breath and try not to cry. This is one of the hardest situations I've ever had to go through, when Ethan hurt me it was painful but Kate was there and now I might not even have Kate as my confidant. Keeping things bottled up has only ever caused me to lose myself and I honestly don't ever want to feel like that or like this. I place my plate down, not really feeling like eating.

"Ana you're not being fair. You're being negative not even considering the positives in this situation." Kate huffs. I bite my lip as I feel tears threatening to escape. Fair or not it's the truth. "She is my family now whether we like it or not, you're going to have to put aside your differences and if you were really my best friend it wouldn't be a question. You're placing me in an impossible position."

"Then leave Kate." I glare at her. As stupid as I feel my feelings and thoughts are, I won't be made to feel like crap for feeling and thinking the way I do. Christian hadn't disregarded my feelings when we spoke last night, he listened and even sympathized with me. "I'm not keeping you here, so if you feel as though I'm being unfair or I'm being selfish you can take your ass the hell out of my negative space."

"You're kicking me out?" She gasps. Not in the mood for her bullshit, I simply shrug my shoulders. "You're being a real selfish bitch Ana. Think about how I feel right now, do you really think this is easy for me?"

"Just leave, Kate." I let out a shaky breath as she scowls at me.

"Fine! but don't come crying to me when you realize how fucking ignorant you're being!" Kate snarls, snatching her purse and slamming my door shut as she storms out. An exaggerated sigh leaves my lips as I lock my door, and start to clean up. Not wanting the food any longer I simply toss it out, placing my dishes in the dishwasher and retrieving my cell phone before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning I head down to the gym at 2, not feeling tired. I figure a run on the treadmill should help dissipate my anger and make me tired enough to get a few hours of sleep. It's either that or I take the day off and push my meetings back to another day.

I spend a good two hours in the gym, an hour and a half on the treadmill and half an hour on the punching bag imagining Ethan, Mia and Kate. How fucked up does life have to be to give me a sequel of the fucked up drama I endured previously. I must have been a horrible person in a couple past lives to have such bad luck. As unreasonable as I may have been last night, I'm sure Kate was out of line. She basically said 'fuck my feelings' in not so many words and I wasn't ok with that.

Hours were spent thinking over my whole friendship with Kate, as I realized more and more she's never been a good friend. I always had to compromise and put my feelings and needs to the side to accommodate Kate and her wants. I'd never asked Kate for one thing but all of a sudden when I'm at my lowest she looks at me and tells me I'm being a selfish bitch?

She wouldn't know selfish if she looked in the dictionary and saw her name in bold letters. During the beginning stages of my company I roomed with Kate and she made me out to be her damn maid, I did all the cooking, cleaning and household shopping and all she did was party, fuck total strangers and skate by her college experience. How it took me this long to realize just how horrible of a friend she's been is certainly concerning.

Am I really this stupid? I chug my bottle of water, and use the rest to pour over my face. As the cool water cools me down, I pat my skin dry with my face cloth I brought with me and start to grab my things to head back upstairs. On the way towards the elevator I see Christian waiting for the elevator dressed in fit wear and sweaty. I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep as I see it's a little after 4 in the morning.

"Hey." Christian says.

"Hi." I give him a weak smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" He questions.

"No..." Not elaborating as the elevator doors open and I step on. He follows suit and we each take a turn placing in our keys for our floors. I keep my eyes low not wanting to look at him. He was breath taking that was for sure, even sweaty he somehow managed to look just as good as when he's freshly dressed.

"Does it have anything to do with Katherine?" I snap my head up to look at him, surprise filling me as he cocks an eyebrow.

"How did you?" I narrow my eyes, unsure of how he knew that.

"Elliot and I were hanging out last night when she called him upset. Apparently you verbally attacked her and kicked her out because she was trying to get to know Mia." Christian snorts. I shake my head of course Kate would tell only her side of things. "Elliot asked her what was said on both parts and when she explained he told her and I quote 'You can't play both sides' he wasn't happy at the fact she blew off your feelings."

"Yeah well, that's who she is and has always been." I scoff. "I really am horrible at picking friends. One stole my boyfriend and the other totally screws me over to become buddy buddy with her brother's child's mother."

"I mean it's certainly interesting how you were friends with Katherine or Mia for that instance. Katherine certainly belongs in Mia's friend group, I knew that from the moment she interviewed me for her school's paper. She is very tenacious that's for sure. When Elliot first started dating her I was unimpressed, she's very egocentric." Christian adds.

"I have mixed emotions running me ragged at the moment and I'm sure 75% of what I think and say right now is complete immature bullshit but I thought Kate would be able to understand my feelings. Yes Mia's having her niece or nephew and they should most definitely have a civil relationship but for her to out right want to be friends with her knowing what she's done to me is beyond hurtful." I grumble.

"Is that why you shot down my dinner invitation?" Christian asks. I blush, as I remember I'd told him I would think about it. It's a hard decision, while yes I could offer friendship. Mia is his baby sister and while he nor his family condones what she's done, I would no doubt have to be around her if I chose to become friends or anything else with Christian and I know I'm not ready for that.

"She's your sister Christian. I highly doubt you'd be ok with me badmouthing her." I shrug. Whether I said things about her to his face or even when he wasn't around I would still feel bad because that's his family and I wouldn't want anyone to talk shit about my family.

"No, while I wouldn't like it. I would understand." Christian gives me a small smile. "I talk shit about my siblings on the daily, it doesn't change the fact that I love them and they love me. It just means i'm human."

"So if I were to call Mia a backstabbing, selfish, whore you wouldn't have a problem with it?" I raise my brows in question as he tilts his head back and lets out a hearty laugh. I swoon as he shows off his perfect teeth.

"It's the truth in your eyes. If it helps I call my birth mother a crack whore." He winks at me. "I love her because she gave me life but I hate her actions. You can be hate someone's ways but still tolerate them. I believe everything happens for a reason, life deals us super fucked up shit to build us up for greatness. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. Your past doesn't have to define your future, you can overcome anything with the right people by your side."

I look at him in surprise.

"Have you ever thought of seeing someone?" He asks and my eyes widen. "Not romantically. I meant a professional, like a shrink? I have one she's very good. Prior to seeing her I had another shrink for almost a decade and he hadn't really helped me with my problems. My current shrink is quite worth her weight in gold."

"You think I need a shrink?" I blink. Albeit my problems were causing me to lose sleep and at times I felt out of control, I doubt I needed therapy.

"Who do you have in your life that you can talk to without being ashamed, without fear of judgment?" He presses the open button as the elevator opens at my vestibule. "Seeing a therapist doesn't mean you have mental issues and even if you did there's nothing wrong with that. We all need an outlet, I believe my shrink would be good for you."

"I'll think about it." I frown.

"You've said that to me twice now. First to dinner and now to my shrink suggestion. You have two choices you can either befriend me and talk with me which I'm sure you're not going to agree to because certain thoughts are private I know that. The other option is finding a shrink, I'd say go with mines but you could always find your own." He presses on.

"As I said, I'll think about it." Not wanting to give him an answer. He was very pushy but I knew deep down it came from a place of concern. That right there is an indicator that I've had a shitty selection of friends. He's a complete stranger to me and here he is showing more genuine concern in five minutes than the years I'd known Kate and the months I'd known Mia. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." He says, quietly. His arms are crossed and his fingers are running over his lips as he watches me through narrowed eyes. I bite my lip as I think about kissing those calling lips.

* * *

**It was interesting writing this chapter but I got through it**

**Kate's not a very good friend at the moment. Another ChrisAna moment**

**I just love them together even though they aren't together yet 'wink, wink'**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you think is right in this **

**situation? Kate or Ana?**


End file.
